BIG DEAL
by kim ryeosa wardhani
Summary: lee sungmin yang merupakan pengangguran ditawari untuk bekerja sebagai pemain piano dalam sebuah perkumpulan balet. dan disana ia bertemu dengan cho kyuhyun yang merupakan pelatih balet yang sejak dulu selalu sungmin hindari. bagaimanakah kisah mereka selanjutnya ? just read ! bad summary. RnR please..


"Terkadang dunia seakan tidak adil dan menertawakan kehidupanmu. Tapi walaubagaimanapun, ini adalah kehidupan kita. Yang tetap harus kita jalani, walau banyak luka yang mendera"

Kim ryeosa wardhani

Present

"BIG DEAL"

KyuMin

GS

Rated M

Please enjoy^^

Jalanan seoul yang merupakan ibukota dari Negara korea pagi ini tampat sangat padat dan banyak orang lalu lalang seperti pada pagi-pagi biasanya. Ada yang bertujuan untuk pergi kesekolah, pergi ke kantor, atau hanya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan pagi. Dan disinilah aku. Seorang yeoja manis nan aegyo yang sedang sibuk membawa setumpuk Koran dijalanan yang padat ini. Aku baru saja habis belanja di sebuah toko buku langgananku untuk mencari Koran dan majalah. Niatku membeli banyak Koran dan majalah ini untuk mencari lowongan pekerjaan. Ya benar. Saat ini aku sedang menganggur. Makanya aku butuh untuk mencari pekerjaan karna uangku sudah mulai menipis.

"aku pulangg !"

Hening.

Ya, tentu saja. Karna di apertemen kecil nan sederhana ini aku hanyalah tinggal seorang diri. Aku pun mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam apertemenku kemudian Koran-koran tadi kutaruh di atas meja. Kubuka dahulu mantelku sebelum aku duduk di sebuah kursi yang lumayan empuk ini. Dan akupun memulai kegiatanku untuk mencari lowongan pekerjaan.

Hanya dalam waktu 15 menit kini Koran-koran tadi sudah penuh dengan tanda silang dari pena merahku. Yup benar, aku tidak menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok untukku. Hahh.. lagi-lagi. Akupun merebahkan tubuhku dikursi yang cukup panjang ini lalu melirik sekilas kearah smartphoneku. Pukul 08.15. masih terlalu pagi untuk tidur. Ada baiknya aku jalan-jalan sebentar. Akupun pergi mengambil mantelku dan keluar dari apertemen.

Sepanjang perjalanan ada banyak sekali pasang mata yang melihat kearahku. Ini sudah sering terjadi dan sudah biasa untukku. Yah walaupun aku ini miskin dan pengangguran, tapi beruntung wajahku tidak jelek-jelek amat. Bahkan orang-orang menyebut aku ini sangat cantik nan aegyo. Ah sebelumnya aku perkenalkan diriku dulu. Namaku lee sungmin. Gadis miskin yang saat ini masih belum dapat pekerjaan. Menyedihkan.

Oke, akhirnya aku tiba didepan sebuah bar yang cukup terkenal dikawasan ini. Bar ini masih sepi karna dipagi hari memang masih belum buka. Namun aku tetap masuk karna temanku pasti ada didalam. Ya, temanku merupakan pemilik bar ini..

"ya lee hyukjae !" sapaku pada seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang mengenakan baju kaos kebesaran dengan hot pans yang melihatkan kaki jenjangnya.

"oh, hai lee sungmin. Lagi-lagi kau datang kemari. Bosan aku melihatmu kemari terus setiap pagi"

"aisshh teganya …" kataku dengan cemberut.

"kenapa ? apa sudah menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok ?"

"belum hyukkie ah. Hahh.. aku sudah lelah menganggur nih. Bantu aku dong."

"kan sudah kubilang dari kemarin. Bekerjalah ditempatku ini."

"tidak mau. Aku tidak jago dalam melayani orang." Kataku dengan cemberut. Habis aku bosan sekali karna hyukjae atau yang sering dipanggil eunhyuk ini selalu saja menawarkanku untuk bekerja ditempatnya.

"kau ini ! sudah ditawari masih pilih-pilih juga. Nanti kau terbiasa kok"

"tetap tidak mau. Pasti banyak hidung belang."

"mau bagaimana lagi. Namanya juga di bar. Kau kan sudah besar Minnie ya. Pasti bisa jaga diri dong kan."

"hahhh… padahal dari dulu aku ingin sekali menjadi guru. Tapi bahkan ijazah SMA pun aku tidak punya." Aku menunduk sedih mengingat cita-citaku yang ingin jadi guru ini. Tapi semuanya itu tidak bias karna aku tidak punya ijazah SMA. Ya, aku memang tidak menamatkan SMAku karna suatu hal.

"…. Sudah, jangan di ingat-ingat lagi. Nanti aku bantu cari pekerjaan yang bagus." Bujuk eunhyuk padaku yang terlihat sedih.

"ye, terima kasih hyukkie"

"ne cheonma. Mukamu jangan ditekuk terus donk. Ayo kita pergi. Aku traktir makan es krim."

"jinjja ? ne, kajja !" kataku bersemangat.

"isshh .. kalo urusan es krim saja langsung happy. Baiklah ayo pergi."

"siap nyonya lee hyukjae !"

Normal Pov

Malam ini cuaca sungguh dingin sekali. Sungmin pun mengeratkan mantel yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Ia baru saja berpisah haluan dengan eunhyuk sehabis dari jalan-jalan mereka tadi. Sungmin memutuskan diri untuk singgah ke super market dekat apertemennya untuk membeli ramen. Yaa.. sebenarnya ia ingin makan daging. Tapi apa daya. Uangnya tidak cukup dan hanya bisa untuk beli beberapa ramen saja.

Setelah membeli ramen sungmin bergegas pulang karna sepertinya hujan akan turun. Sesampainya ia langsung masuk kedalam apertemennya dan menaruh ramen tadi dimeja makan. Sebelum memasak ramennya ia mengganti pakaian nya dengan piyama pink bergambar Minnie mouse kesukaannya. Lalu ia mulai memasak di dapur dan setelah masak ia makan ramen tadi sambil sesekali meniup ramennya yang masih panas itu.

Sungmin terlihat sangat lahap sekali memakan ramennya. Walaupun tadi dia sudah banyak memakan ber cup-cup es krim, tapi kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan ramen nafsu makannya kembali lagi.

Saat sedang menikmati suapan ramen yang sudah kesekian kalinya, sungmin terdiam sebentar lalu kemudian ia tiba-tiba mengamuk tidak jelas.

"menyebalkan ! aku ingin sekali jadi guru !" marah sungmin sambil menaruh sumpitnya dimeja makan.

"kalau saja aku menamatkan SMAku. Pasti aku punya ijazah dan setidaknya aku bisa jadi guru tk." Kata sungmin dengan sedih. Lalu ia melihat sebuah foto yang tertata rapi di depan meja makannya. Sebuah foto yang menampakkan seorang namja tampan dengan rambut coklat ikal dengan senyum yang sengat menawan.

"dasar namja menyebalkan. Aku begini karnamu. Dasar bodoh !" sungmin pun membanting foto tadi dan foto itu jatuh sehingga bingkai foto itu pecah. Sungmin diam sebentar untuk meredekan kemarahannya. Lalu dilihatnya foto yang tergeletak menggenaskan itu. Ia pun menunduk dan mengambil foto itu. Mengusapnya pelan dari pecahan kaca.

"kau tau ? aku sangat membencimu melebihi rasa benciku terhadap teman-teman yeojamu yang menyebalkan dan selalu saja mengerjaiku itu. Tapi sebesar apapun rasa benciku, kenapa sulit sekali untuk melupakanmu huh ? menyebalkan !" sungminpun meletakkan kembali foto itu di tempat semula.

"aku memajang fotomu karna kau tampan. Bukan ada maksud apa-apa ya bodoh !" kata sungmin lagi lalu iapun melahap makanannya kembali. Kemudian ia terdiam sebentar dan tiba-tiba menitikkan air mata sambil bergumam sekilas "rasa itu masih belum hilang"

Ke esokan harinya…

Tak terasa pagi telah menjelang. Namun sepertinya bidadari cantik ini masih asik dalam dunia mimpinya. Sampai akhirnya smartphonenya berdering cukup keras. Sungminpun meraba-raba mencari smartphonenya itu dan mengangkat telepon tadi.

"yeobseyo" sapa sungmin dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur.

"ya lee sungmin ! apa yang kau lakukan ? kenapa baru bangun ? ayo cepat mandi dan segera kesini sekarang !" teriak sang penelpon yang ternyata adalah eunhyuk yang sontak membuat sungmin menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"aishh hyukkie berisik sekali. Bikin sakit telingaku. Lagian kenapa aku harus kesana ? aku masih ngantuk dan hari ini aku ingin tidur seharian."

"apa ? kau mau bermalas-malasan ? KERJA WOY KERJA !"

"YA ! apa maksudmu ? aku inikan pengangguran. Mana punya pekerjaan. Menyebalkan."

"maka daripada itu. Aku punya kenalan dan dia punya pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu."

"MWO ? benarkah ? pekerjaan apa ?" teriak sungmin yang langsung terduduk dari tidurnya setelah mendengar kabar luar biasa dari sahabatnya itu.

"pokoknya datang saja kemari. Kujamin ini pekerjaan paling cocok untukmu. Pokoknya kau harus siap-siap sekarang dan berdandanlah yang cantik. Oke ? kutunggu di bar."

Tutt tutt tutt..

Eunhyukpun memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Tanpa pikir panjang sungminpun langsung bergegas mengambil handuk dan melesat ke kamar mandi. Sepetinya uri sungmin semangat sekali pagi ini^^

Sungmin Pov

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Duduk disebuah kursi yang sangat empuk disebuah restoran mewah yang terkenal banyak orang dari kalangan atas sebagai pelanggannya. Aku jadi curiga pada ucapan eunhyuk sebelum aku berada di restoran mewah ini dengan lutut bergetar.

Flashback

"pekerjaan apa yang ditawarkan temanmu itu ?" Tanyaku pada eunhyuk

"pokoknya sangat cocok untukmu. Dan yang pasti kau sangat ahli dalam bidang ini !" kata eunhyuk dengan wajah berbinar dengan senyum merekah. Entah mengapa sepertinya malah dia yang bersemangat.

"oke. Lalu kenapa kau membawaku ke restoran mewah ini ? temanmu tidak menawarkan aku untuk bekerja disini kan ? sungguh aku tidak bisa melayani orang." Kataku dengan cemas.

"bodoh, sudah ku bilang ini sesuau yang kau mahiri. Kau ku bawa kesini karna ia ingin bertemu denganmu disini. Cepatlah masuk. Jangan membuat dia menunggu lebih lama"

"ba-baiklah. Tapi benar-benar sesuatu yang kumahiri kan ?"

"iya. Sudah sana. Semoga berhasil ya. Dahh aku pergi dulu" eunhyukpun melambaikan tangan sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkanku di restoran ini.

Flashback off

Ini sudah 15 menit dan teman eunhyuk itu masih belum datang-datang juga. Jangan-jangan aku dikerjai ? ah tidak mungkin. Ini bukan hari ulang tahunku dan juga bukan april mop. Atau jangan-jangan eunhyuk malah berniat untuk menjualku pada lelaki hidung belang ? ANDWAE !

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut tergerai indah dengan kemeja putih dan rok selutut yang membuatku kembali dari pemikiran gilaku. Aku benar-benar takjub dengan kecantikan yeoja didepanku ini. Lalu ia terseunyum padaku dan membungkuk rendah. Akupun berdiri dari kursiku dan membalas senyumnya serta membungkuk agak dalam.

"a-apakah kau teman eunhyuk itu ?" tanyaku sedikit gugup.

"ye. Perkenalkan kim kibum imnida." Jawab yeoja bernama kibum itu sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"oh, lee sungmin imnida. Bangapseumnida kibum-sshi.." jawabku sambil menyambut uluran tangannya.

"ne, ayo silakan duduk dulu. Biar kita bicarakan tentang pekerjaanmu ini." Kata kibum mempersilahkan aku untuk duduk kembali. Wahh dia elegan sekali.

"baik." Akupun duduk ditempatku dan sekarang kami duduk berhadapan.

"aku sudah banyak dengar cerita tentangmu dari eunhyuk. Dan sepertinya kau akan sangat cocok dengan pekerjaan ini."

"ah ye.. memang pekerjaan apa yang akan anda tawarkan pada saya ?" tanyaku hati-hati dengan menggunakan bahasa sopan sebisaku.

"aku menawarkanmu untuk bekerja di tempat pelatihan balet milikku."

"ye ?" jawabku kaget. Balet ? apa ini ?

"ya. Yakni sebagai pemain piano."

"ohh.. kukira sebagai pemain baletnya." Akupun bernafas lega setelah tau maksudnya.

"haha.. kudengar prestasimu dibidang bermain piano cukup baik. Berhubung pemain piano ditempatku baru saja berhenti kemarin, maka aku butuh pengganti baru. Bagaimana ? apa kau bisa ?" Tanya kibum dengan senyum yang dari tadi selalu saja menghiasi wajahnya.

"emm.. prestasiku dalam bermain piano memang cukup bagus. Tapi itu waktu aku SMA dulu. Sudah hamper 5 tahun ini aku nyaris tidak pernah memaikannya lagi."

"tidak papa. Kami akan melatihmu. Berhubung pelatih balet ditempatku juga bisa bermain piano, dia yang nanti akan mengajarimu untuk megingat-ngingta kembali."

"ah benarkah ? baiklah jika begitu. Aku akan berjuang dengan sungguh-sungguh untuk ini" kataku dengan semangat.

"haha bagus. Kami benar-benar butuh seorang pemain piano yang bersemangat sepertimu."

"ah ye terima kasih.." aku pu tersenyum malu lalu mengalihkan pandanganku disekitar penjuru restoran. Lalu kulihat sosok namja yang sepertinya baru saja datang sedang bicara melalui telfon.

"ah, itu dia yang akan mengajarimu nanti." Kata kibum tiba-tiba yang sontak membuatku menatapnya kembali.

"maksud anda siapa ?" tanyaku polos.

"itu, lelaki yang sedang menelfon disana. Dialah yang akan membibingmu dalam mengingat-ngingat dala bermain piano sekaligus akan jadi partnermu karna dia merupakan pelatih balet."

"ohh begitu… seorang pria yang bisa bermain piano dan mengajar balet.. pasti dia hebat sekali ya."

"tentu saja. Dia bahkan merupakan lulusan dari universitas ternama di inggris."

Akupun terdiam dan menjadi semakin gugup karna hal itu. Karna aku akan mendampingi orang hebat itu dalam mengajar balet nanti…

"haha.. tidak usah gugup begitu. Dia memang sedikit keras dan pemarah. Tapi dia baik kok. Sudah, lebih baik kau minum dulu." Kata kibum lagi sambil menyodorkan jus orange dihadapanku. Akupun tersenyum canggung lalu meminum jus itu. Cukup lama aku meminumnya karna aku sedang sangat haus. Efek gugup mungkin ? sampai tak kusadari ternyata lelaki itu sudah berada dihadapanku. Aku hampir saja tersedak saat melihat sosok namja tampan itu.

"ah maaf aku terlambat. Tadi tiba-tiba temanku menelpon." Kata laki-laki itu dengan nafas sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"aisshh dasar. Selalu saja terlambat disaat yag penting. Ah sungmin. Kenalkan, ini dia yang kuceritakan tadi." Kata kibum mengenalkan sosok lelaki itu.

"anyeong.. cho kyuhyun imnida"

Sungguh rasa terkejutku menjadi berkali-kali lipat saat kudengar namanya. Dia, seseorang yang sangat kukenal. Dia yang selalu saja menghantuiku selama ini. Dia yang memberiku luka yang sangat dalam. Dia yang membuatku tidak menyelesaikan SMAku. Dia, _Cho Kyuhyun._

~TBC~


End file.
